A conventional way for a user to plan for travel is for that user to first book a flight by visiting a website for an airline or a website for a travel booking company. The user can then book a hotel from either the same website for the travel booking company or by visiting a separate website for a hotel. In some instances, the user can also reserve a rental vehicle from the same website for the travel booking company or by visiting a website for a vehicle rental company.